


丸倉_魅魔飼養手冊之卷一

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: 丸倉
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 7





	丸倉_魅魔飼養手冊之卷一

**Author's Note:**

> #就是輛不到兩千字的迷你車車💔  
> #倉是後天覺醒的魅魔身份  
> #丸山是唯一知道大倉情況的人  
> #看看情況寫卷零or卷二💭

場內觀眾的歡呼聲與後臺熱鬧轟轟的準備聲交織成生放送現場，開演前的不安與緊張暈染在丸山的腦內。

丸山隆平垂放在身側的左手，突然被微涼的溫度纏上。疑惑的低頭查看才知道是站在旁邊的大倉做的小小捉弄，對方還一臉笑咪咪的樣子等著自己發現。

明明正在舞台旁準備出場，還敢做這麼大膽的行為，要是被其他人發現該怎麼解釋阿。

丸山慌慌張張的把手藏到身後。

還緊緊黏在手上的溫度是經由大倉傳遞而來，應該說是名為大倉忠義的魅魔尾巴。明明不久前才覺醒的身份，現在都已經成長到可以自由收放翅膀與尾巴了。

在耳機傳來準備出場提醒時，他才願意收起燥動不安的黑色小尾，熟練的樣子與之前簡直判若兩人。

丸山透過以往進行人間觀察的判斷能力得知魅魔這種生物的某些習性。在放鬆、撒嬌與討飯的時候，就算本人自己沒有意識也會伸長尾端搖晃或是纏繞物體。

而剛才大倉的舉動明顯為惡意挑弄，雖然也可能是餓了的訊號。但前者意味更加濃厚，因為尾端還特意撓撓他厚實粗糙的掌心。

大倉收好尾巴後將衣領上的紅色小蝴蝶領結擺正，配上剛染深色調短髮，身穿黑白格子外套，像個被精心包裝過的乖巧新年禮物。

出場前一秒丸山才將自己視線擺回前方觀眾，內心卻想著等等下台怎麼拆開禮物盒。

。。。

一下舞台回樂屋時的路途上，丸山就緊緊挨著大倉身旁。趁著團員們在前頭閒聊當下，拉著大倉到路上經過的淋浴間。

隨意找了其中一間進去，在落下鎖的同時兩人的唇也就貼合著彼此。丸山把大倉推到隔間門板上，稍稍仰頭方便掠奪他柔軟的唇面。

在丸山急躁的情緒上升時，大倉反而安靜乖巧的任對方肆意親吻。果然是有些飢餓吧，連手腳都軟綿沒有力氣似的垂放，看來剛才的表演已經用大倉完僅存的能量，丸山猜測的想。

"マル、..."  
"ん？"  
"肚子餓了..." 大倉壓著腹部說，黑色尾巴被放出來緩緩不耐煩的燥動著。

"所以不是正要餵你嘛。" 丸山笑的蘋果肌都澎起。

稱職的主人把褲頭拉鏈拉下，露出膨脹充血的莖柱，準備好好餵食處於飢餓狀態的小魅魔。

"たっちょん、先用嘴巴？"  
"ん...。"

大倉緩緩跪在乾燥的地板上，毫不猶豫的張開嘴巴含進丸山的硬物，溫熱濕滑的口腔內側覆蓋著肉莖，舌尖沾著丸山的透明前液，反而緩解不了大倉任何食慾，只覺得越發飢餓起來。

看身下的小魅魔皺起眉不滿的樣子，丸山卻伸手捏住他菱角分明的下顎骨緩緩抽動下腹。

不屬於自己的味道散滿嘴裏，血內的細胞彷彿叫喊渴求著雄性的精液，可是又累又餓的大倉實在沒心思好好服務主人。

"不能因為餓了就不好好舔呀。" 丸山摩擦他敏感的耳面勾起金屬環飾，捏捏耳垂肉又沿著顎骨線條來到打著蝴蝶結的領前。

"這麼餓的話...先一邊舔一邊自己擴張吧？" 

在大倉半脫掉自己的下褲準備把手指探入時，丸山說 "用尾巴呢。"

什麼惡趣味的要求...。基於裹腹來源只有眼前的丸山隆平一人，大倉還是只能乖乖順從他的提議。

細細小小的尾巴尖端正抵著後穴口，畏怯怯的探入大倉自己的內部。

雖說應是被當成糧食的存在，但丸山卻十分享受魅魔目前的伺候。大倉上身衣著完整連領結都未亂幾分，自己掀起長版外套露出渾圓的臀肉內還埋著小尾巴，口腔塞滿莖體的模樣又讓丸山粗喘呼氣著。

發出嗚咽喉聲的蜜糖聲線，口內被戳刺著只能張大雙唇，害怕又委屈的表情全寫在臉上。

突然走廊上有人在喊著丸山跟大倉的名字，應該是staff要提醒上臺時間。

"阿、沒時間了。雖然很想好好餵你，但還是用後面吃比較快吧？" 丸山自顧自的說道，順帶拉起大倉讓他站穩腳步，才將身體翻至背面貼緊冰冷門板。

"マル、快點進來..." 大倉顫動著睫毛等著對方的進入，甩動尾端纏在丸山的手臂上。

在丸山挺入桶道時，還是被他的緊窒度攪亂腦內的所有思緒，明明不是第一次進行的進食行為。

眼前的他喘著細細絲絲的呻吟，怕被外頭的人影捕捉到任何可疑聲響。

體內蔓延開的飢餓細胞跟性慾攪拌在一塊，身上溫度直線上升著與剛剛還餓到發冷顫的樣子差別劇烈，是魅魔體質還是其他理由令大倉覺得自己是不是正在發情狀態，壓抑不了對於精液的渴望。

身後的臀瓣與丸山下腹的貼合不斷傳來淫靡的撞擊聲，悶熱的體內讓大倉後頸閃著汗液，甜膩喘息隨著丸山拽緊尾巴根部挑高。

"不行、別抓尾巴阿....." 小魅魔被抓著弱點的模樣反射性的攪緊壁內，丸山差點直接射出。

"嗯？這樣不是好喜歡的樣子嘛..." 丸山又狠狠抽動了好幾下才願意把飼料餵進深處，而且確定都出來以後才肯離開溫暖的內腔。

"嗚..." 體內蔓延的快感與食慾，大倉收縮著肉壁吸取精液。但難免有遺漏的幾滴，丸山直接把手指塞了進去說 " 不行、たっちょん怎麼能浪費食物呢，要好好都吃下去呀..."

與世間認為的魅魔氣場完全相反，大倉跟丸山的關係性變化成這樣也是沒有料想到的。難道自己要一輩子以男人的精液為生嗎？身體越發雌性的變化也讓他感覺喪氣。

大倉越想越委屈起來，眼框止不住淚水。丸山慌張的拿出來手帕擦乾弟弟的臉頰，說著"怎麼哭了？是不是太餓了？對不起呀，應該早點餵你的。"

大倉顫動濕濕垂下的睫毛看著丸山，為撫平情緒扁嘴小小聲的說了些什麼。

剛剛還抖s全開的氣場，現在又恢復成平常軟綿溫柔的丸山隆平，太可惡了...。

丸山快速的幫大倉打理好衣服，也不忘細心調整好蝴蝶領結擺正。

"嗯？還餓的話晚點在吃好嗎？" 丸山拍拍弟弟的頭頂，還好心的提醒要把尾巴收起。

大倉覺得自己絕對無法逃離這個男人身旁，無論是否有奇異的魅魔體質...。

一定是又餓了才會體內再度開始發熱，連胸口也顫動的這麼厲害...。

(了)


End file.
